1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to front wheel axle covers and wheel mounting members for a motorcycle.
2. Background Information
A motorcycle front wheel is mounted on an axle which is secured on each end at a wheel mounting member located on the lower ends of the front fork. The axle has on one end an enlarged member and, on the other end, is threaded for receipt of a washer and nut. The axle is slid through an axle bore in the wheel mounting members and stops with the engagement of the enlarged member against a spacer or the wheel hub itself. The other end of the axle is engaged to the wheel mounting member by the nut and washer. Pinch bolts on either or both wheel mounts radially compress the inner surface of the axle bore against the axle to secure it in place.
A need exists to cover the ends of the axle bores so as to hide from view the axle ends to create an aesthetically pleasing front end as well as to prevent debris from entering the axle bore or engaging the removed ends of the axle.
Applicant has provided wheel mounting members and wheel axle covers to hide the ends of the axle from view and create an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the front end of the motorcycle. The axle wheel covers also help prevent debris from accumulating on the axle ends and the axle bore.
A need exists for axle wheel covers that are easily removable from the wheel mounting members. Applicant has provided wheel mounting members with wheel axle covers which engage the axle bore of the wheel mounting members in an easily removable fashion.
A need also exists for axle wheel covers that engage either the axle bore or the axle itself in a flush or non-flush engagement with the outer surface of the wheel mounting members in an easily removable manner so as to hide the ends of the axle from view and present a pleasing appearance.
Applicant provides such a wheel cover having an engagement member flush with the walls adjacent the axle bore and an axle wheel cover with walls engaging the walls of the wheel mounting members which are adjacent wheel cover axle bore in a flush non-flush manner.